1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the compound 2-methyl-4-phenyl-1,3-dioxolane, and to certain diastereomeric enantiomer pairs and to enantiomers of this compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
2-Methyl-4-phenyl-1,3-dioxolane is known. As early as 1900, the German Patent Specification 109176 (Albert Verley) was published, in which the synthesis of 2-methyl-4-phenyl-1,3-dioxolane in strongly protic media, but not the isomer distribution of the resulting mixture, is described; the odor of 2-methyl-4-phenyl-1,3-dioxolane, which is not defined in more detail with regard to its composition, is referred to as a jasmine odor in DE 109176.
In 1975, K. Kulka and J. W. Dittrick reported extensively on the sensory properties of a large number of synthesized acetals [K. Kulka, J. W. Dittrick, Cosmetics & Perfumery, Vol. 90, 90–95, (1975)]. However, the sensory evaluation of the synthesized acetals was again only undertaken by reference to the diastereomer mixtures. Isolation of the epimers or enantiomers from the mixtures or the synthesis thereof was not carried out, nor were the epimers or enantiomers sensorially evaluated.
Despite being known for a long time, 2-methyl-4-phenyl-1,3-dioxolane (as diastereomer mixture as described in DE 109176) is currently not a fragrance which is available commercially. This is due in particular to the presence of undesired chocolate notes which do not harmonize with the basic jasmine odor and lead to an unclean sensory overall character.